Letters to Juliet
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: Three years after the clue hunt, Amy begins receiving weekly letters from a certain boy in London.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Juliet

Summary: Three years after the clue hunt, Amy begins receiving weekly letters from a certain boy in London.

* * *

The First

"Amy, can you get the mail?" Dan shouted from the living room.

"Sure," Amy called back, unlocking the front door and opening it wide. It was a beautiful day, perfect for getting together with friends or going on a bike ride through the neighborhood.

Since the day Amy and Dan won the clue hunt, almost every day had been exactly like this one. Life was great. Aunt Beatrice was out of the picture and Nellie was their legal guardian. They got almost everything they wanted.

Almost.

Amy slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and walked outside into the fresh summer air. The trees swayed slightly in the cool breeze. The sun sprinkled light down on to every living thing. With every step towards the mailbox, Amy felt more and more like twirling around in the front lawn.

That brought back a sudden memory. Amy remembered back when she and Dan were in Korea. They were at Alistair's house and she had made a complete fool of herself. Or so she thought. Ian stood up for her.

Ian.

Where was he now? Still flying around in private jets all over the world and being loved by girls he didn't know?

Amy left the thoughts behind her and pushed through the iron gates. The mailman had just delivered the mail mere minutes ago. She opened the mailbox and reached in, making sure to get all of the envelopes.

She managed to get quite a stack. Amy shut the mailbox and went through all of the envelopes-maybe there was something for her. Every now and then, there was.

Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Oh! There was something for Dan from a girl named Jillian Taylor. She would have to look at it later. Bill. Bill.

Amy sighed; there was nothing for her. It wasn't that much of a disappointment, but she did have a feeling in the pit of her stomach all day that something important was supposed to happen. She made her way back inside, the way her legs moved not as enthused as before.

"Here, Dan." Amy handed her brother the envelope upon entering their home.

"Hm?" Dan paused whatever game he was playing on his XBOX360 to take the letter out of Amy's hand. "Who the heck is Jillian Taylor?" He asked, ripping the letter open.

"How should I know?" Amy replied, walking over to the dining room to place the bills on the table. Nellie would find them later when she returned home.

"Did you drop this?" Dan got up from the couch-something he rarely did-to pick up an envelope notably smaller than the others. "It's for you."

Amy took the envelope in her hands and started to smile. "Thanks, Dan."

"Oooh, is that from your boyfriend?" Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy smacked his arm. "No, you idiot!"

"Why else would you start smiling like that?" Dan pointed out.

"It's nothing." She shook her head. Amy started for the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"Whatever. I'll be here." Dan jumped over the couch to resume playing while Amy practically sprinted up the stairs.

_This is it; it has to be! I have a feeling..._Amy thought, reaching the top step. She turned right and almost walked right into her bedroom door. Taking a breath, she turned the doorknob and entered like a normal human being. Then, she sat on her queen-sized bed and tore the envelope open.

Amy peered inside and found a piece of paper. She slowly removed the paper from the envelope. She unfolded it and scanned her eyes over it once. It was a beautifully handwritten letter. Somehow, Amy expected...more. Nevertheless, she began reading.

* * *

Dear Amy,

Do not be alarmed while you're reading this letter. I'm someone you know. Perhaps you've forgotten me. If that is the case, I understand. Three years is enough time for a person to forget. Is it enough time for a person to forgive as well?

Are you doing well? Have you changed much since you were fourteen or are you still the same girl with the stutter in her voice? I heard that your babysitter-sorry, au pair-became your legal guardian. That must be nice. Everything must be nice ever since you and Dan won.

I still remember how angry Natalie was. I think she's still bitter about it to this day. Natalie will always be Natalie. She doesn't particularly like it when she sees Dan's face in the same magazine she's in. It's quite amusing, actually.

I really am hoping that you will write back.

Ian Kabra

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's a new story. I should really be working on my other story, but heck, I had to put this out. And FYI, this has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE. I've never seen it, so I wouldn't know what happens and stuff.  
**

**REVIEW! I don't know how many times I have to say it. Reviews are like cookies. The more reviews, the faster I finish chapters.**

**And yes, this is a multi-chapter story. Not a one-shot or a two-shot or a three-shot...you get my point.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW...~!**

**Oh, and has anyone else had lots of thunderstorms lately? I've had tons where I live. Like, super loud, super scary thunderstorms. :/**

**-Sky  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Second

"Hey, kiddo,"

"Hi, Nellie," Amy looked up from her book to see Nellie lugging a suitcase around. "Where are you going?"

"Fiske wants me to go on a three-day trip; says I have to take a break because I'm working too hard." she explained, stuffing a whole blueberry muffin in her mouth.

"Oh," Amy's face fell slightly. "How long again?"

"Dwee days," Nellie chewed and swallowed. "Sorry, three days. I'm going to Europe."

"That's so far away..." Amy murmured.

"Don't worry! I'll be back before you even know it," Nellie smiled and ruffled Amy's hair. "Until then, can I trust you to be in charge?"

The 17-year-old nodded. "Of cour-"

"NOOOOOO!" Dan screamed from upstairs. The two girls heard a bang, then lots of booming and thumping noises. Dan jumped down the entire staircase, not even bothering to use the actual stairs.

"Don't go, Nellie!" he clamped onto her leg. "Amy will run a child labor camp and make me clean the toilets!"

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Ew, that's disgusting! Dan, I'm not that mean."

Dan gave her a look. "Nellie doesn't know how you _really_ are."

"And what am I really like?" Amy challenged.

"Guys, chill," Nellie removed Dan from her leg and pulled on her favorite hoodie. "Dan, if you shut up and manage not to harass Amy while I'm gone, I'll get you 'Ninja Gaiden III' for XBOX360 before anyone else in the country can get it."

The look on Dan's face was priceless. "No WAY! I thought it wouldn't come out for another six months!"

"The Europeans have a lot of stuff we don't have, dude." Nellie pointed out matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Bye, Nellie!" Amy waved.

"DON'T FORGET THE-!"

"I know, Dan, just shut up about it already!" Nellie stuck her head back in the taxi and rolled up the window. The yellow cab stayed on the side of the road for a few seconds, and then sped away towards the airport.

"Well, it's 11:39," Dan announced.

"So?" Amy crossed her arms.

"It's time for me to play video games, duh." Dan rolled his eyes and walked off towards the game room. "It's like you don't even know me."

Amy walked slowly up the steps to her room. It had been two weeks since Ian sent her the letter. She had written back, of course, right after he sent it. She should have gotten a reply already...

Holding back a sigh, Amy pushed her bedroom door open and walked over to her desk. There was a note.

_Amy,_

_The mail came early. This envelope was addressed to you. I didn't look in it, swear! Have fun while I'm gone, kiddo. But not TOO much fun! Take care of yourself._

_- Nellie_

Amy moved the note aside to reveal an envelope. Her heart pounded with anticipation. This time, she took careful notice to open the envelope carefully with her finger.

Once open, she reached in and pulled out a piece of fancy stationary.

She smiled slightly to herself, knowing this was a letter from Ian Kabra.

* * *

Dear Amy,

I am glad to have gotten a response from you. It's good that you're doing well. I never see you (or Dan) at the meetings. (1) Perhaps you've become lazy after the whole affair with the Vespers. (2) But that doesn't sound like the Amy Cahill everyone knows, does it?

I'm doing pretty well, thanks for asking. I'm pleasantly surprised with how well we're managing since Isabel (we dropped the whole "Mum" thing a while ago) disowned us. And since you asked, we live in New York City now. Natalie didn't want to stay in London near our parents. Although I guess they're not our parents anymore. Every now and then, an aunt of ours checks up on us, which annoys Natalie extremely.

Speaking of annoyances, the other day, Natalie ran into Hamilton Holt. Actually, more like he ran into her. It was quite an amusing exchange, really. You should've been there.

Better wrap this letter up now; Natalie needs a new pair of heels.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Ian Kabra

* * *

**(1). If you haven't read the last book of the 39 Clues series, then you won't understand what I'm talking about. [SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!] At the end of the book, Jonah, Hamilton, Alistair, yes, even Ian and Natalie, become Madrigals. So by meetings, I mean like Madrigal meetings. Yeah.**

**(2). There will be a second series that follows after the 39 Clues. It will be about a different family, the Vespers, who are also after the Cahill serum. Since the next series' time period will be right after the last book, three years later (time period of this story), the whole thing with the Vespers will already be over. Sorry if this sounds confusing, but I wanted to clear that up since some people might be wondering about that.**

**Anyways, it's been about four months since I've updated this and I feel terrible. I'll try to write the chapters faster, but no promises.**

**This wasn't betaed, so I'll apologize for mistakes now.**

**I hope you at least enjoyed this short little chapter, though. :)**

**And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**-Sky  
**


End file.
